Ascending
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Handsome Jack. You know him, the self-proclaimed hero of Pandora? The guy who moonshots everything when he's bored or feeling inspired? Let's take a closer look when he's not doing any of that. Shall we? WARNING: Adult situations, Broken hearts, drama, Pandora madness, Multi-pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ascending**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Borderlands.

 **WARNING:** If you don't like **M** stories please don't read this. I'm not going to warn in the beginning of the chapters that contains adult situations. The warning will stay until the end of the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Cassie stared at the ceiling, letting her mind wondering how far she went to get what she always craved. Definitely, this was not on her list. Gripping the edge of the covers, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe out silently. ' _What have i done?_ ' She thought, biting her lip in pure regret.

A rustle on the sheets startled her from her drifting. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the dark figure beside her move to get a more comfortable position. The peaceful breathing indicated the he was asleep. She can't go on with this anymore. She has to stop this…right now.

As she turned around, an arm wrapped itself on her waist. She sucked on her breathing as she felt a pair of lustful lips on her neck. "Not leaving now….Are we?" He spoke between kisses. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him. "It's not like we can have this much time together." His lips met her as his hands worked their way to grant him access to her. He slowly punished her with his weight, lacing her hair between his fingers. Sweet kisses turned into hungrier ones. He grunted, making a trajectory of kisses from her neck to the jaw line. She felt him get harder and harder as his hands adventured in her naked body.

Cassie dug her fingernails on his back as she again, felt his hands on her thighs. " _You are beautiful._ " He confessed, leaning his forehead against her, his hand making its way to get a hold of his pride, so could it finally experience the delightful warm of her exquisiteness he deserved. " _Shit._ " He let himself drop inside her, hands beside her ribcage for support, small thrusts gradually increasing as his perfect hair began to turn messy once again.

She closed her eyes, gripping his forearms, in order to control the bubble sensation he was providing her. His body perfectly connected with her was getting demanding by each thrust. " _Ah God!_ " She quickly reopened her eyes, biting her lower lip as he gave her a hard thrust.

" _Feels great, huh_?" His chuckle came out mixed with a low extensive grunt. Lowering his body to catch her lips, his hands snaked behind her back to pull her up. Kissing her jaw, he leisurely fell backwards, his tone showing lust and control as always. " _You lead."_ He got a hold of her hips, forcing her to dance on him. " _Ahah. You look adorable._ " He laughed as his hand occasionally went to her breasts and back to her hips.

Cassie let go of his wrists and placed her hands on his chest, loosen up the contained pleasure she had. She closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards, breathing her moans out. She heard him curse as his hands roughly roamed her figure. Cassie started to work faster, her pleasure started to building up and her moans coming out loudly. " _Ahh, that's right. Good girl."_ He closed his eyes, gripping her hips forcing her to moving faster. Cassie tried to put some reason on her head but completely lost it, feeling his hands caressing her curves and then stopping on her butt, slapping it hard. " _Jesus._ " He encircled his arm around her mid-back and turned her around.

She gasped in surprise as she felt the soft mattress greeting her. Cassie watched him with her eyes half open. His concentrated features, his messy hair, his grunts and demanding thrusts drove her to her limit. Cassie tensed, feeling him getting more and more pushy. She closed her eyes and quickly brought his lips to her so he could muffle her cries. Finally reaching her climax, Cassie felt her vision going white. She let go of him, as he released a deep grunt, bringing her vision back. " _Ahh…God damn it._ " He cursed before pulling out. " _Come._ " He heard her gasp as he grabbed her head and pushed himself into her mouth. After a few more thrusts, he finally gave himself to his climax, tainting her inside.

He fell beside her, with the back of his hand over his eyes, breathing heavily. Cassie turned away from him, going to the edge of the bed, coughing. "Don't be like that. It was fun." He laughed between breaths, hearing more coughing. "Wanna take a shower with me?" He pulled his hair to the side, turning his face to watch Cassie putting her finger inside her mouth to throw out. "Ahh, don't do that here. That's nasty." He grimaced while looking to the ceiling.

Cassie got up, with her hand on her mouth taking the covers with her. "10/10. Huh? I'm that good." He laughed. She locked the bathroom door and forced herself to throw up. She **hated,** she truly **hated** when he did that. Actually, she **hated** his touch, his smile, his gestures, and his voice….GOD. She hated EVERYTHING on him.

Or did she?

"I need to use the bathroom. So….Unlock the door." His muffled amused voice ordered.

Cassie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Yep…she hated him.

"Uhhhhh…. Door, open now."

This ends now.

* * *

 **Hallway**

Cassie held her paper work against her chest, while hearing the usual dry story of her co-worker/friend. She looked at the watch, thinking it was already time to leave. "Listen, John, i really have to go. Riley is coming home soon and i want to prepare a nice dinner. Finally i will be able to enjoy my dearest vacations."

"A romantic dinner." He played in _that_ tone. "And vacations go so well together."

"That's none of your business." She said, smirking. "Here, deliver this to the big boss for me. I must go now."

"Hey kiddos. Talking about your hero Jack?" Handsome Jack appeared behind Cassie. She jolted in surprise, hearing him laugh. "You're so cute." He said. "Hah, humm" He snapped his fingers. "Trevor."

"It's John, sir."

"Whatever you say Trevor."He got in the middle of both friends." I need you get access to the private communication of Lynchwood. Just hack it and no questions. You, pumpkin." He turned to Cassie. "I want those files converted to H.J.G.O.S. It's not tomorrow and don't come with that chitchat of three weeks. I want it today. " He adjusted his hair. "Alright, back to work people."

"But Cassie is on vacation." John said as Cassie punched him in the shoulder.

"No. I'm not." She murdered her friend with her stare before Jack turned around.

"Vacation, huh?" He played with the clasp of his mask located in his chin. "Funny, i didn't see your vacations marked on the map. Who's the chief of your department, pumpkin?"

"Y-You are sir."

"Exactly. And did i find someone to replace your position when you are away?"

"No." She looked down. "You didn't, sir."

"Exactly. Now get me those files. It is necessary to save the world. Actually is just to bring some people down, but everyone knows how things work here. Back to work."

" _Sorry_." John whispered as Jack was already tormenting the new intern.

"It doesn't matter." Cassie looked to the ground, glaring at the void. "John." She quickly brought a smile to her rosy lips. "Can you send a message to Nisha?"

"W-what? For what?" He already knew what she wanted, but still he had hope she wouldn't ask that.

"Come." She pushed him to a corner near a bush. " _If you call her, boss will be extremely busy with her and i can finally go on vacations and you don't have to get a breakdown….again_."

" _Are you nuts_?" John whispered harshly. " _I won't do that. If he finds out he will kill us both."_

"I know it's a bad plan-!"

" **A horrible plan."**

"Urrrgh. Just listen."She peaked behind her before turning to a very nervous John." God knows how long, i have been with Riley. Please….I just want to rest. I promise i will compensate you."

"Compensate me?" He took a deep breath. "Can you introduce me to that friend of yours?"

"What friend?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The one down on Pandora. You know…."John brought the files to his mouth and smiled. "The one who fixes cars and stuff."

"Scooter?" Cassie looked at the deep blush John was displaying. "You serious? Scooter?"

"Yes."

"He's not on Helios. He's on _Pandora_." She crossed her arms and heard him giggle in return. "My God…Fine….I will put you two talking through ."

"Oh." John released a girly giggle. "Deal, deal, deal."

"Please don't do that again. And just for the record, he's not into guys."

"I can be very persuasive. Now."He smiled." There's no time to waste." John turned around and ran to his desk _. "I shall complete this task immediately."_

Cassie heard his fingers work on the buttons of the computer frenetically. She closed her eyes and prayed this plan would go smoothly. Riley is so worth of the risks.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

The big digital clock on the hallway already displayed 09:23 pm. Cassie could have finished her shopping spree, if it wasn't for a greedy jealous merchant. Surprise, surprise. Almost every single person on Helios is like that. Only a small group could stand out of that accurate stereotype.

As she stopped at her office division, Cassie felt that adrenaline of trying to steal something, bubbling up her body. Riley is coming in an hour and she's still here. "Damn it." She cursed trying to find the key to John's office. "Where the hell did he put that fucking shittiest key of the fucking universe?"

"Now, now, pumpkin. You know i don't like that kind of language in here." Jack appeared at the entrance of the offices, arms crossed with an arched eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Work time is over and you should have been giving me those files. I made it very clear i wanted today."

"O-oh. I humm….Those files i…..i can't convert them. Sir." She swallowed silently, watching him smiling and climbing down the stairs. "You have to find someone else to replace me, sir."

Jack stopped his tracks as his mocking amused tone made its way to her ears. "Huh. You think you decide things here, pumpkin? It's not _that_ easy. A hero is always passionate and cares about everyone he wants to protect. Come on." He pulled a chair and patted. "What bothers you?"

Cassie glared at him, walking backwards, hitting her desk in the process. "You have to find someone to replace me. I quit."

"Huuhhhhh. Must i remind you, that leaving will bring you consequences?" He pushed the chair to the side, gesturing with his fingers. "Punishment. Unemployment, loneliness and death. I mean." He laughed. "I could go on but i just want to get this over."

Cassie looked to the side and gave a few steps forward. "I don't want to lose my job."

"Right choice, pumpkin. Now…The files."

She took a deep breath and grabbed her shopping bags. "I don't want to be responsible for those files anymore."

"Come again, pumpkin?" Jack turned his left ear to her. "You have to repeat it again, cuz i think i heard you saying something you don't actually wanna say."

"No, sir. You have a perfect audition."

"Oh." He laughed. "Pumpkin, you can't be serious. You caaan't make decisions without thinking."

"My apologizes sir, but i've made my decision."

"Do you have an idea how many people wish to have H.J.G.O.S, files?" Jack again crossed his arms. An annoyed expression started to form on his handsome features.

"I know it very well. And i'm willing to give them that opportunity."

"Are you sure, pumpkin?" Jack raised an eyebrow, watching the unsubordinated employee. "Well." He turned his back at her. "Who am i to force my workers to do what they don't want to?"

"Thank you, sir." Cassie watched him leave when he suddenly turned around.

"I forgot to ask you something, pumpkin. What are you exactly doing here?"

"I forgot something."

"Oh. Is this about sending Nisha a message?" A devious comical smile appeared on his lips.

"W-What?"

"I heard all the conversation, pumpkin. And who the hell is this Riley guy, hum? Should I be jealous? Because I'm getting a little jealous here."Cassie couldn't hide her horrifying expression and it got worse when she realized that he touched a sensitive topic and already had control over it.

She couldn't move and the sound of his voice only made her more anxious. "Come here." He smirked, extending his hand. "Let's forget about this." He waited. Watching her squeeze her grocery bags harder. "Don't make me go there. I'm too much in a good mood for this, right now."

"I…No." She locked eyes with him, challenging him. "No."

Jack let his hand fall to his sides. "Pumpkin." He warned. "You know what happens when people upset me? " He walked to her, seeing how much fear she denounced but still kept her place. "They don't live to tell what the hell happened."

Cassie swallowed dryly as she felt his hands gripping her waist and his lips on her neck. "You deny it but you can't live without this, huh?" Jack mocked, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumb. " _You look adorable, pumpkin._ " He whispered, getting a hold of her hair and forcing their lips to clasp together. She let go of her bags and tried to get free from his grasp. Jack pushed her against the edge of the table, slipping his tongue inside her mouth in the process. He forcefully grabbed both her thighs and pulled her to him.

She grimaced.

Not because it was him, but because she was enjoying it a lot. What was the promise she made again?

Oh yeah.

"Stop it." She mentally cursed as her objection came out husky. Cassie dug her fingernails on his shoulders as hard as she could, receiving in return a grunt of approval. She shut her eyes and bit down her lip as Jack skillfully played with her. He harshly yanked her to him, connecting their lower region. She vibrated when he rubbed his hard male existence on her. He managed to set his shoulder free from her claws, holding her arm down with his. Cassie quickly sank her fingernails on his back as Jack bit down her tongue, pulling her to him, forcing her to follow as he again took a control of her lips.

Cassie started to feel more and more thrilled as Jack placed his authority on her. " _Easy pumpkin._ " He seductively laughed, letting her freely fall back on her desk. "You made a foolery and now you must carry the consequences." Jack mocked, adjusting his pants so it could hide his bulge.

"W-What?" Cassie slowly got up, in an arousal dizziness, accompanied with an uncomfortable sensation in her lower region. She brought her legs together, watching as Jack adjusted his hairstyle.

"See ya around pumpkin." His eyebrows stayed in a frown and his lips locked together as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/n** : I know it's been…..A long time since i update but…come on, a gamer life takes a lot of time. Sorry.

So, this is actually my first Borderlands fanfiction. English is not my first language, apologies for grammar errors and… i hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

If you play the game who's your favorite character? I truly love them all but Mordecai is my special one Eheheh.

Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascending**

* * *

It has been three days since Nisha arrived and to complicate things, Riley's arrival had a few problems because the Sheriff of Lynchwood started to cause trouble and terror among the Hyperion moon base.

Looking around her small apartment, Cassie heart started to beat fast. Riley has been out for months and finally she will feel the love of her life embracing her. She made sure she adorned everything according with Riley's taste. The difficult part was to keep Jack away. Yes, Nisha was here but still, nothing held that man down, even his psychotic girlfriend.

Cassie saw a shadow passing through her window, she quickly made her way to the door, and before the person could ring the bell, she swung the door open and jumped to her visitor. "RILEY." She squeezed. "I missed you so much." Cassie looked up and her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Hi." Riley's sweet voice greeted her.

After a few moments of silence, both started to kiss passionately. Riley walked forward with Cassie clutching on the body she has been craving for months. "I love you so much, so much, so much." Riley fell on the sofa and started to laugh as Cassie planted butterfly kisses all over her face.

"I love you too." Riley smiled and watched as Cassie stared down at her brown eyes. "You know i can't stay here forever. That Handsome Asshole might discover me."

"You've just arrived and you want to leave already?" Cassie frowned. "You didn't even notice the decoration." She pouted and started to unbutton Riley's shirt and caressing her chocolate skin. "I did everything perfect for my bae."

Riley smiled and moved her hands up to Cassie's sides. "Oh but i noticed everything you have prepared for me." She bent down and kissed her neck, whispering so softly against her skin. " _So much that i must reward you_."

As Riley laid Cassie down on the sofa, several knocks on the door, interrupted them. "Arh." Cassie growled in anger, glaring at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It must be John." Cassie sighed in annoyance.

"You better see what he wants. I'm going to take these clothes off."

"I will meet you on the shower." She giggled as Riley grabbed her chin and kissed her. "Girl that booty grew in my absence."

"Stop it." Riley laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Cassie laughed and confessed. "Tonight i'm going to smash that."

"I heard that." Riley's voice came followed with a laugh.

The knock started to grow anxious. "I'm coming."

As she opened the door, as expected, John got into her house and slammed the door. "He's coming."

"WHAT?"

"He *pant* started to shoot *pant* everyone with N-Nisha." John rested his hands on his knees as he nervously panted.

"AND YOU LEAD HIM HERE?" Cassie smacked John on the head, making his glasses fall on the ground.

"What's going on?" Riley appeared with a towel wrapped around her body. "Cassie?"

"Oh…Nothing honey. Just a little problem that's all."

"He's coming isn't he?"

...

"Cassie?" Riley frowned. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley said, making her way to the door window to peek. "You know damn right he can't see me here."

"He doesn't know you."

"He knew you were coming." John confessed, wincing when Cassie raised her hand to hit him.

"WHAT? Cassie?" Riley asked perplexed.

"I wanted you to come."

"Yeah? And because of that he's going to kill me."

"Nah. He won't do it." Cassie laughed tensely.

"Yes he will, Riley."

*SMACK*

"Stop hitting me." John ran away from Cassie. "Tell her to stop, Riley."

"You brought me here, without warning me he knows about me? Especially, when he has that psycho girlfriend around him? Do you have any idea how terrible that plan was?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you." Cassie confessed, watching Riley gathering her belongings.

"I didn't even have time to find a good disguise. I must leave immediately."

"If you leave now he will suspect. Dress that suit that i bought you." Cassie ran to Riley and locked her arms around her lover's neck. " _Please stay_."

"Cassie i can't." Riley grabbed Cassie's hands and moved away. "I will come once it's safer. John." Riley tossed her bag to her friend. "Help me get out of here."

"But he's coming." John protested.

"Cassie will distract him while we leave." The young woman, native of Oasis, dressed and ran to the back door with John.

She left without giving a farewell kiss. She hated when she did that.

Cassie stood in the middle of the living room looking at the empty spot of the sofa. She threw her head back and sighed deeply. " _Stupid Hyperion bastard_."

"I'm knocking and entering. Hi pumpkin." Jack laughed. "Have you seen that dorky friend of yours? I ordered him to stay still while I shot him in the face."

...

"Aww, why the long face, huh?" Jack smiled, crossed his arms and titled his head to the side. "You know…I came here purposely because i thought i told you, that you didn't have your vacations marked on the map." He smirked. "I'm the one who decides that, pumpkin."

Cassie hid her hands on her pockets and sighed. "I should have warned you, sir."

"Huh huh." Jack played with the mask clasp of his chin while examining Cassie's body. "Gosh, you look great."He laughed. " Oh that reminds me, where is that Riley guy, you have been expecting? I can't believe i almost totally forgot about him."

"He couldn't come. He had a few troubles on Pandora battle field." She chewed her tongue.

"Oh, so he's a Hyperion soldier? Perhaps, as a hero i should invite him to have lunch with me. What do you think?"

"I rather not having him here. He's such a good catch that i'm afraid someone might steal him from me." Cassie glared and moved behind the coffee table.

"Come on, pumpkin." Jack closed the door and sat on the couch. "If i recall it, you were so excited to have him here." He spread his legs, allowing his hands to rest on his thighs. "Come here. Let me comfort you."

"I…I think you should go."

"Don't worry about Nisha. She is busy." Jack leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. "Dance for me."

"What happened to the boss that didn't force his employees to do something, they didn't want to?"

"I wanna bang you. Less talking and more dancing."

"No."

"Feisty. That's so hot." His words coming out mixed with a chuckle. "Come on. Dance." Cassie watched Jack shaking his leg up and down, as he casually watched her go stiff. "I don't have all day, pumpkin. Dance now."

"You should go." She narrowed her eyes at him as Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to-!"

"You don't make the rules here, pumpkin. Now turn around and shake it for me." Even if he was irritated, Jack didn't show it. He had the tendency to attack without warning.

"Leave me alone." She gripped her fists and glared.

"Are you considering losing your job, huh? Cuz there are plenty of women who are craving your place."

Cassie stopped and locked eyes with him. She cannot lose her job. However, she had promised herself, she would never sleep with this narcissistic asshole again.

* * *

 **Chérie-Chérie**

Chérie-Chérie was a local popular bar that only employees of her category could attend. Cassie drank her vodka in a one swift movement and slammed the cup down. "Pour it." She watched the bartender angrily.

" _Cassie_." John sat beside her while suspiciously looking from side to side. " _Riley made it out_."

"I'm happy to know it." She said in a raspy angry voice while drinking her contents.

"Geez, Cassie."

"Guess what? That Handsome Asshole went to my place."

" _Shhh_." John whispered. " _Do you want them to spread the word? You know how much these cockroaches love to gossip their way up."_

"I don't care. He asked me for the H.J.G.O.S, files again. You wanna know what i told him?" Her tongue was nearly tumbling on her words. "I said never." Cassie threw her cup to the ground. "That bastard laughed at me."

" _That's enough. Come on, Cassie."_ John tried to get a hold on Cassie's forearm, but she snatched it away and stumbled backwards.

"D-Do you wanna know." She paused for a few seconds to burp and then continued.

"Ah you drank too much." John grimaced with the strong smell of alcohol coming from her mouth.

"What does it mean tho-sse initials?" She gripped his forearms, before leaning to her right side and spread one arm."Handsome Jack God Of Sex. Hah. I tell ya. "She pocked his chest with her index finger."He's a just little bit creative but he sure *burp* does have a great cock."

"Ok, ok. Let's get out of here." John started to drag her out of the bar. Many attention seekers where there so to them, this was gold. It was obvious Jack had anyone he desired…but to come into a point where one gets drunk and feels displeasure by the opportunity so many desired, was enough to build up a great blackmail web. Especially when in the end, the person in question will eventually spill everything out to the big boss.

"I can't believe this." John covered her with his coat. They walked fast with Cassie leaning to him for support. In an apace, they were at his apartment. "You almost blew everything, Cassie." John said angrily while locking his front door.

"Good." She lay on the floor and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Good?" He rested his hands on his hips. "We will all die because you are throwing a tantrum, Cassie."

"Tantrum?" She tried to get up, only to fall backwards. "I'm sorry for not wanting to have sex with him."

"Sleep." John placed a pillow under her head. "We chat tomorrow."

"Fuck off." She tossed the pillow at him and allowed her head to hit the floor.

" _God_." John rolled his eyes and sighed. " _Such a child you are."_

* * *

 **Office**

Cassie slapped herself mentally. She shouldn't drink again wherever she's suffering from an emotional turmoil. That was not the answer for her problems. She grimaced and made a huge effort not to rub her temples.

The hangover was huge but she was in a hostile environment. A slap on the butt made her cringe. She recomposed herself and glared from the corner of her eye.

To some that mischievous smile was charming and desirable but to her that smile meant trouble and stress. " _I swear_." She hissed under her breath. " _I'm going to smash that handsome face._ "

" _Suck it up_." John said between teeth while putting some paperwork on her desk. " _He's doing it on purpose_."

"Jeff. " Jack barked.

"I-it's John sir." John gagged and adjusted his glasses.

"I want you on my office in five minutes. Oh, heello." Jack rested a hand on Cassie's desk and the other on his hip. "You must be the new girl, right kitten?"

Cassie closed her eyes and turned to her computer. This man has no limits. "I….Y-yes sir." A very shy voice answered.

"Does your department chief read you the rules?"

"Y-you are the chief s-sir."

"And you know your place. How adorable." Jack chuckled, giving a wink in Cassie's direction. "Well, i want you in my office now. Jeff."

"S-sir?"

"Go to my office in…" He made a snap sound with his tongue. "Ten...no….twenty minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Pumpkin." Jack placed his hands on Cassie's shoulders and whispered at her ear. " _Feeling regret, huh_?"

Cassie went stiff and slightly turned her face in Jack's direction. She could see the mischievous smirk he had plastered in his handsome face and feel the strong scent of cologne he was exuding. " _Not at all._ "

" _Cute._ " He gave her a hard squeeze before leaving. "Alright kitten, come with me. Walk slowly to make it more attractive."

Cassie followed them with a glare. Hopefully this new girl will catch Nisha's attention and Jack will finally be so busy that he will forget about her for a while.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm back and i can finally update. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as i did writing it. ^^

To clarify a few things, Riley is a woman and Cassie is bisexual. John is **not** inspired on Vaughn from Tales from the Borderlands and he has a soft spot for Scooter.

Please review and tell me what you think or don't review. It's up to you. Well, i think that's all. Thank you for your time ^D^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ascending**

* * *

 _'It is impossible for this day to end up well.'_ Cassie thought as she adjusted the stack of paperwork that Jack sent her to deal with. She massaged her neck while sighing deeply. This work was very stressful and dangerous. Looking at the echo, Cassie felt a deep anger, directed at him.

This man has no limits or even respect for anyone.

" _Go_." John whispered with a tired and angry look. " _Before he comes here."_ Cassie rolled her eyes as John tried to keep his facade of an excellent worker who idolized the big boss.

She was with a tremendous headache, she didn't have the opportunity to feel the body of her lover, she had to work extra hours and she had to earn her vacations….vacations he literally refused to give her.

Now?

Now she is making her way to his office where he will certainly make her confess that she was wrong and he was right all along.

Cassie reached his office door, noting that Olivia his secretary was not there.

Odd.

As she gave one more step forward, the door slid open and she could hear girly giggles mixed with Jack's laugh.

She stopped and cleared her throat. "Ahem, excuse me, sir." She watched the new girl sitting on the edge of his desk while Jack was leaning against his chair, staring at her legs. "I have the paperwork."

"Alright you can go now, kitten." Jack smiled as the new girl jumped down his desk making her way out his office. Her cheeks had a light shade of pink and she did not make eye contact with Cassie.

"Pumpkin." Jack motioned to her as the office door closed.

Cassie took a deep breath and made her way up to him. "Here is the paperwork you've requested. All i need is your signature and then the reunions will start." She watched him take the papers without even looking at her.

"What the hell is this?" He still did not look at her. "There is no landmark here. How am i supposed to take care of this?"

"The landmark will be decided on the reunion sir. The other's think it is more productive if their time is being well invested or not."

"Hmm." He leaned back and examined the papers. "Small companies like these have no future with Hyperion on the game and yet they want to demand how things must be done?" He tossed the papers to the ground. "Then it's a no. Hyperion is a strong independent company, if they want to side with Tediore, Maliwan and Jakobs is the end of their profit."

Cassie held her hands together as Jack grabbed another paper. She looked to the ground and went to grab the paperwork she had stressfully spent time on it.

"Hah this one is good." She heard his amused voice. "They want an example of each weapon from each manufacturer including the Bandit one. This is hilarious." He got up and moved away from her. After she finished gathering all the papers, Cassie heard him laugh. "I will play along." Jack turned to her. "Tell Jocelyn to prepare the reunions and the tables."

"Yes sir." Cassie nodded and left. As she reached the main secretary, the new girl popped up, scaring her.

"Hello, my name is Jocelyn. I'm the new secretary. "

"Yeah i can tell." Cassie said, somewhat relieved that Jack found someone else but also bothered because Olivia the previous secretary was probably fired or sent to another sector. Probably the next one is going to be her. "Boss said-!"

"I know." She smiled sweetly. "He already told me."

"Oh...okay then. Welcome to Hyperion." Cassie said and walked away.

"Thank you." Jocelyn replied and quickly turned to her echo. "Good afternoon, this is Jocelyn the new secretary how can i help you?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and reached her chair. " _I hate this job."_

" _So what did he say?"_ John asked, supporting one hand on her table.

"He didn't harass me, if that's what you're thinking." Cassie leaned against her chair completely exhausted. "This headache is still here."

"I will grab you a cup of coffee."

"Hi."

"Oh, hello."

"I'm Jocelyn the new secretary."

"I'm John nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Welcome to Hyperion."

"Thank you. Hmm, Cassie, boss told me to give you these. He said it's important to have them finished by tomorrow."

"What?" Cassie snatched the papers from her hands. "I can't have this finish by tomorrow. This is too much." She glared as she examined the papers with hawk eyes.

"Well it's his orders." Jocelyn turned away to another co-worked. "Hi, my name is Jocelyn i'm the new secretary."

" _He's not harassing you but he's punishing you."_ John whispered, exchanging stares between Jocelyn and Cassie's paperwork.

"This is not happening." She slammed the papers on her table.

"Try finishing what you can, i will help you with these." John took a bunch of paperwork from Cassie's desk.

"Thank you John." She said, smiling at her friend.

" _Work_." He whispered while quickly walking away from her desk.

* * *

The clock marked 1:57 am. Cassie was finishing the 16th paper Jack had ordered her to conclude. "Ok just more nine to go." She got up and went to grab a coffee. This was going well. "After this i will take a hot bath and then sleep."

As she reached her desk, Cassie placed her coffee down and started to work. Her fingers quickly tapped the computer keyboard, eagerly to finish.

The hours went by and Cassie had just two more to finish when she heard John's voice. "You look horrible."

"John? What are you doing here?" She asked perplexed while rubbing her eyes.

"To help you, silly. Go wash your face while i finish this. "

"Thanks buddy, i own you one." Cassie smiled and went to the bathroom.

As she washed her face and looked to her reflection, Cassie couldn't stop thinking about Riley and Oasis. She missed her touch and voice, she missed when they used to scare the shit out of Shade, the chaos they provoked and the threesome they had with Scarlet.

" _Damn this."_ She murmured as she felt her body being pulled back. "Wha-WHAT?" She suddenly woke up jolted by her dream and found herself under her desk. "I fell asleep?" She got up and looked to the clock while rubbing the back of her head. To her desperation, it marked 8.00 o'clock.

"Hahah." She glared at three co-workers that had the tendency to arrive early.

"The fuck you want?" She glared, watching them moving to the coffee machine, still laughing. "Nerds. Oh God." She went back to her computer and started to type frenetically. "This is not happening. _Oh shit_." She quickly hid, watching Jack making his way to his office. "What am i gonna do?"

Cassie continued to follow Jack's figure until he was out of her sight. She looked to the entrance and whispered nervously. " _John_." Cassie called while still hiding behind her desk. " _John_."

"What are you doing?" He placed the paperwork on her desk. His face indicating he also had a bad night. "Hey." He protested as Cassie grabbed his tie and pulled him down.

" _I fell asleep."_

"Cassie." John sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened if you just slept with him."

" _Shut up._ " She glared at him and sat down. "I will try to finish this now."

"How many?"

"Six?"She buried her face on her hands. A habit she got very recently. "I swear i don't know how this happened."

" **Pumpkin, bring me the files**." She heard Jack's voice coming out of the echo. " **Come one i don't have all day.** "

"John." Cassie turned to her friend. "What should i do?"

"I don't know. I thought he was going to the reunions, Cassie."

" **Cassie.** " Jack annoyed voice made her get up and grab the files. " **My office now.** "

" _Fuck_."

* * *

"I don't have all day, pumpkin." Jack stood on his desk, rummaging through his papers. "Give it to me." His voice was serious and demanding.

"Here, sir." She gave him the files and quickly turned away to leave.

"You must be kidding me, pumpkin." Jack said, scrutinizing her work. "This is incomplete."

Cassie turned around and watched him tossing the papers to the garbage. She gasped and squeezed her fists. "You had one job and yet you failed to complete it." He sat down. "I am a man with a very busy agenda yet i manage to get everything in place. You should take me as an example. Like your co-workers do."

Cassie crossed her arms and glared at him. She had enough. She's exhausted and the lack of sex isn't helping at all.

"I can't be angry with you."Jack smirked and tapped his leg. His voice sounded charming and playful. "Let's forget all this trouble. Sit pumpkin."

"No."

"Still determined?" Jack yawned. "Your plan to bring Nisha here did not go well as expected." He got up and walked to her. "I should punish you for this nonsense."

Cassie locked her glare on his shield and did not look up to meet his eyes. She should forget all this and go back to Oasis. There she could be free and have Riley at any time of day.

She heard him chuckle. "Cute." He crossed his arms and stopped beside her. He focused his eyes on the door and casually confessed. "I'm still pondering to forgive you and leave this Riley guy alone."

"What the?" Cassie turned around and walked backwards. "Why are you after Riley?"

Jack smirked and walked towards her again. She stood her ground, something he really liked about her. "I don't like to share." His voice sounding like a little child.

Was he planning to have her girlfriend killed and then break her spirit?

Hmm…No.

Jack would do worse things, before the killing part.

He gave her a playful laugh. "You should know that better than anyone, pumpkin." He slowly brought her face close to him. "My sweet pumpkin looks tired and unloved." Cassie stared up at his eyes and his smirk grew larger. Jack placed his arms around her neck and leaned his forehead against hers. "Isn't this nice? Hm?" He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Breathing her scent. "You can always beg for forgiveness." Jack finally kissed her lips and drove her body against the table.

Cassie immediately planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away, sneaking away from his grasp. "Aww come on." He let her go and turned around while following her with his eyes. "How long are you going to deny me, pumpkin?"

"Riley has nothing to do with me anymore." She wiped her lips and glared. "You should leave this behind. You're sounding like a psycho."

Jack leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "Don't compare me with that garbage, pumpkin. Or you're going to meet a different side of your pal Jack here."

"We are no longer together." She felt nervous under his gaze. He continued to look at her with his arms crossed. He knew it was only a matter of time for her to explode.

And he loved the game.

"Ok, let's work things out." He licked the corner of his mouth and focused his unnatural eyes on her. "Let's forget all of this and go back to the scene where i continue to bang you and then i reject you and then you magically get your promotion." He titled his head to the side and leaned against his desk with both hands on the smooth surface. "What do you think pumpkin? Everyone wins in the end. Huh?"

"No."

* * *

Cassie punched the mirror in rage. "Damn Hyperion. DAMN ALL OF YOU." She screamed to her female's co-workers as they busted out of the bathroom screaming in terror.

"Cassie?" John peeked. "If i come in, will you attack me?"

...

"Cassie? Oh yuck." John went to Cassie, who was washing her bloody hand. "What the hell have you done?" He grabbed her wrist and heard her sniffing. "Hey, don't cry sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "What happened?"

"He demoted me to the sector of garbage collection." She allowed John to stop the blood with his tie. "It's better for you to not be seen with me otherwise he will target you too."

"Let's get you home."

"What home?" Cassie stopped her tracks. "My future salary won't be able to pay for a decent television much less my current apartment."

"You always have me. Let's get the hell out of here." John grabbed her by the arm and when they opened the bathroom door, one security was waiting outside. "Hi. Is there any problem?"

…..

"Just a sec, Cassie."John got closer to the security and whispered something inaudible to his ear. Whatever he said, the security walked away without any words. " _Let's go."_ He whispered.

As they walked together, Cassie cleaned her tears as many of her co-workers stopped and stared at them. "Ignore them." He encircled an arm around her. "You're going to my house."

…

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Well to be honest it wasn't that bad. Sure, her previous salary was much better but at least she didn't have to worry about paperwork, stress and mostly Jack.

She still had to be careful with her words. To find a trustful person on Helios was difficult but that didn't mean she couldn't get some "fake" friends.

Cassie took her hat off and cleaned her sweaty forehead. It was time to lunch. "Hey Cassie don't forget to close the robot door or it will freak out the butterflies." Quincy the chief of her sector said with a laugh.

Cassie laughed and waved her hat. She closed the robot door and made her way to the cafeteria. As she reached her destination, Cassie swiped her magnetic bracelet on the timestamp machine and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

After finishing, Cassie went to grab her lunch. She gladly sat with her co-workers and it immediately started the routine of speaking badly of the butterflies. Aka her previous co-workers.

Funny that no one spoke bad things about Jack. "So as i finished collecting the garbage this weird guy appeared and started to accuse me of stealing his hair."

"What?" Some said while laughing.

"Do you mean his toupee?" Anne the only woman beside her that was part of her group said with an awkward look on her features.

Cassie continued to chew her sandwich but at the same time, scanned Anne with her eyes. Anne was a beautiful Indian-descendant woman with dimples on her cheeks. ' _She's so hot._ ' Cassie thought while wiggling her eyebrows as her eyes fell on Anne's back.

"Cassie?"

"Hm?" She stopped chewing and looked at her chief.

"Do you know that guy that works as a mailman? The bald guy."

"Oh." Cassie laughed. "His name is Hugo Vasquez and he's not completely bald."

"Whatever. As i was saying, he started to accuse me of stealing his toupee." He looked at Anne who laughed. "As he was he owned the place. I laughed at his face and he tossed his coffee to the ground and ordered me to clean because that's what i was born to do."

"Ohhhhh." Everyone at the table stopped eating at stared at Quincy.

"What did you do?" Walker asked.

"As i was going to curse him out, the big boss appeared." Everyone gasped in delight and laughed while Cassie continued to eat and rolled her eyes. "He was like "Wallet-head what do you think you're doing?" I wanted to laugh but i knew i couldn't."

"What happened next?" Anne rested her head on her hands, pocking her round attribute out. Cassie almost choked.

"Chill Cassie. It's just an ass." Trevor said as everyone laughed, including Anne.

"Boss forced him to clean and made me watch." I never felt so good in my entire life. "He knows how much we suffer with these butterflies. It's good to have someone on our side once in a while."

"Well i'm done." Cassie got up. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Oh wait, Cassie." Quincy said. "I need you to do the afternoon inspection on the upper floors."

"W-what? The upper floors? Can't Walker go? I just finished the main hallway."

"Hey don't push more work to me. I have the restaurants sides."

"In and out, Cassie. It won't be difficult." Anne winked.

Cassie sighed deeply knowing she will come across with some of her previous co-workers. She was worried with Jack than with the others. She can take some humiliation from them but not from that man.


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest, the inspection on the upper floors wasn't that bad. Everyone working there ignored her completely. For one side she felt angry because some of the people used to flirt with her while others used to make small talk.

As Cassie walked towards the last hallway, she felt a little sad. She never in her whole life, mistreated anyone for the work they were assigned. She was more the type of being in her own corner, working and living her life. And these "butterflies" are ignoring her complete existence. Well, kind of.

As she walked towards a garbage can, Cassie stopped her tracks and stared at no one other than Jocelyn. She cut her hair into a groovy short bob hairstyle, her body looked more toned and her chestnut skin reminded her of Riley.

Shame.

When she first applied, she had a beautiful afro-textured curly hair and her skin didn't shine this much. It's really a shame. Cassie's eyes lingered all over Jack's new secretary/toy. ' _Damn she is fine as hell. No. I can't think about this right now._ ' She continued to stare at her and then stopped at her smile. ' _God, i miss human touch. I miss Riley…..and some dick._ '

"Isn't she beautiful?" Cassie jolted and turned around coming face to face with Jack himself. "She's quite an eye-catcher." He was leaned against the wall with his hands on his pockets while staring at Jocelyn. "I can assure you, pumpkin. She's really _that_ good."

Cassie turned her side to Jack but maintained her eyes on his figure. The last thing she wants is to look straight at his eyes. ' _Fucking bastard._ '

Jack exhaled in delight and then gave his attention to Cassie. "So how's your life going? Haven't seen you around that much since i demoted you. How are you?" The sarcasm and mockery on his voice daring her to talk back. He was doing it on purpose and she couldn't do anything.

"I'm good."

"Just that?" He laughed. "Well, there are people who contented themselves with little. The type who enjoys plain and cheap things."

"Uh huh." Cassie looked at the ceiling and waited for him to continue but he didn't. She stopped rolling the tip of her shoe on the floor and then shoved her hands on her small pockets. This will sure give her nightmares.

The awkward situation was taking too much of her precious time. Cassie looked at Jack and found him in the same position but staring at her intensely. "I have work to do. Have a nice day, sir."

"Hmm." That was all that came out of him. She could swear his eyes were still on her as she made her leave.

It gave her the creeps.

That man has always something on his sleeve.

* * *

 **John's apartment**

Allowing the hot drops of water running down her body, Cassie was craving her bed badly. As she turned the shower off, she wrapped herself on a towel and stopped. "John?" She called. "John is that you?" Slowly turning the knob around, Cassie peeked. "John?" She called smoothly.

"Cassie."

"HAH. You asshole." She glared. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Forget it." She stepped out of the bathroom.

"You losing weight. Are you eating properly?" John tossed a second towel and followed her. "Your hair looks so beautiful. Can i brush it, please?"

"I'm naked, John. Get out of my room."

"Sorry-!" She slammed the door close and exhaled loudly. She sat on her bed and cracked her neck while massaging it. " _Let me brush your hair, Cassie_." John's muffled voice sounded overjoyed.

"Fine but only if you prepare something to eat."

" _Okay._ "

Moving to her wardrobe, Cassie pulled out an old shirt and dressed some boy shorts. She varies her style between feminine and tomboyish. To be trustful, this is who Cassie really is. She likes both men and women clothing.

Leaving her room, Cassie tossed her brush to the couch and waited for John. "Be gentle." She said, gratefully taking the sandwiches and getting comfortable so John could brush her hair. "News?"

"Nothing much. The guy that got your place is kind of hot but looks asexual. He's a little shy when talking with someone. Jack adores scaring him. Sherry and Hanna fought before lunch."

"For real? Hahah." Cassie crossed her legs and continued to talk with her mouth full. "And i thought they were the super besties who swore that nothing would destroy their amazing friendship. Pff what a losers."

"Yeah." John sweetly continued to brush her hair. "Damn your hair is indeed beautiful. That shampoo is doing wonders. What's your secret?"

"Hum?"

"To have this hair?"

"I always enjoyed having long hair. Riley loves it too."

"How was your day? I know you have your eyes on Anne."

"Really john?" Cassie turned her head to give him a harsh look, but John rolled his eyes and positioned her head straight.

"I know when you want some. Don't give me the stinky eye."

"She's hot. Riley is sure having fun on Oasis too."

"Open relationship, i know."

"What? No." She got up and pulled her hair to the side. "We can only do it with certain people. I mostly masturbate but damn, you know how Oasis and Helios is. Good looking/dangerous people everywhere. Is kind of hard not to fall. Take Scarlet for example. That's deadly hot but Riley doesn't stay behind. We both like to engage with hot stuff. But ONLY when i'm around or when i choose who serves as a stress-escape."

"Where's your cowboy toy?"

"Somewhere in a place where you can't find it. It's mine John. It was hard to buy it with Jack around me all the time."

"You can buy one for me. You're not ashamed to get it. I-!" John got up and moved behind the couch. "I start to blush and gag. People laugh at me."

"Use your fingers. It's not that bad." Cassie took her plate to the kitchen.

John followed her and started to complain like a child. "That is more useful to you than to me."

"What? Hey, to your information i use it in both ways, ok."

"Urgh." John rolled his eyes and went to the living room.

"Aw, come on. Are we doing this? John?"

"I'm so stressed right now, Cassie. Without you there, people are wilder and work turned into a dull thing. I almost don't have time to fool around."

She leaned against the wall and smiled. The way he handles everything around him, makes her happy. He always maintains order and a cool head. Something she learned with him. "I will buy you a damn toy."

"Is it awkward my friend is buying me that kind of stuff?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Meh. I don't care. Buy me one like yours but in red." John turned the TV on and patted the seat next to him. "Let's watch this useless program. I'm intrigued on who is banging the gardener."

"Oh, John." Cassie laughed and sat beside him. He encircled an arm around her and allowed her to get comfortable on his chest.

"Did anything interesting happen on your shift?"

"No."

"Sure?"

Sighing deeply, Cassie clenched her teeth. "What did you heard?"

"Well," He caressed her head. "I heard Jocelyn complaining about you."

"Really?" Cassie didn't want her question to sound too much interested, but it was exactly how it came out.

"Something about you talking with Jack and laughing about your new job."

"That bitch."

"Yeah. She's showing her true colors now."

"I'm not sure if that's her true colors, John. Maybe she's being influenced by the Helios and Hyperion lifestyle."

"No one is being influenced, Cassie. That's how people really are nowadays. She always looked a little bit conceited to me. I mean, what would you expect? Jack is banging her and from that moment she thinks she above everyone else. Getting gourmet dick flips people upside down."

"I didn't flip."She gave him a playful glare and then continued to watch the show."I wish them luck."

"What did he want?"

"Mock."

"Hm. That's his style." He looked down at her and smiled. "Remember when we all met? I knew this friendship was special since the moment i saw you and Riley fighting over undercooked skag meat."

Cassie laughed and squeezed John's leg. " And you lured us with free classes to learn how to read and write. If i recall it right, we almost gave you a wedgie. "

"Hahah, thank God you didn't. My parents would force our family to move out. Again."

"We were both stupid kids, John. We used to hate the rich kid so much."

"I was a weird kid."

"You still weird." She looked up at him and laughed.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Next morning**

Cassie rolled around and turned the alarm off. Her body was all sore from the physical work she had done the previous day. "Ready?" John clapped his hands.

"I have work." She said in a raspy voice, while stretching on the bed.

"It's Sunday." He uncovered her.

"Yeah, but i still work."

John sighed. "But your shift will end earlier, right?"

"Yeah. And tomorrow is my day off."

"Well, tomorrow i have work. My only day off is on Wednesday. Make sure to take a shower and dress nicely. We are going to Chérie-Chérie."

"How come i've never seen you on Wednesday? And you know damn well, i'm not allowed on Chérie-Chérie. I no longer have professional status to attend it."

"One: you don't see me on Wednesdays because you work over-hours. Second: you are damn hot. That place needs beautiful people and you are indeed very beautiful. "John laid his head on her stomach, making her giggle.

"Stop."

"Third: Where does your "work status" is allowed to have fun?"

"It's a crappy bar near the mechanics section. It smells mostly on disappointment, depression and sweat. But is not that bad. Chérie-Chérie is way much better."

"And that's a bar only for people not as high as Jocelyn statues." Both started to laugh hysterically. She really missed these laughs.

"I'm going to get ready." She pushed John off her stomach and left the room.

"Remember, get a nice outfit and meet me at the outside gardens."

"Okay. You made me breakfast? Nice." Her voice sounded far.

"Eat everything. You will need strength." John said with his head resting on his prompted arm. He heard Cassie's muffled voice. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Mfmfmff."

* * *

 **Chérie-Chérie**

For the hard work, that Cassie has done so far, she will finally have fun with John. No doubt, there will be idiots that will ignore her and others who will flirt their way up to her panties. And that's exactly what she needs.

A little attention.

As both friends reached the bar, Cassie admitted that she missed the crazy people dancing, the good quality drinks, the loud music and the aroma of hot perfume and sweat.

"This looks awesome." Cassie spoke loudly on John's ear.

"They are going to make a double floor and put some cool neon colors."

"This bar is basically regurgitated neon colors. Why would they put more of it?" Cassie continued to dance as John drank his vodka at the beat of the sound.

"Dance bitch, dance." He brought her head closer to his and they started to laugh while dancing like idiots.

After half an hour of dancing, Cassie found a nice spot to sit down. John on the other side found a _nice_ dance partner. "Great party, right?" Cassie adjusted her loosen hair strands and looked to the voice owner.

"Yeah." She smiled and examined him. "Really great."

She could tell the man was nervous. The way he tried to play cool didn't stand on his favor. She watched him sit beside her and play with the glass of alcohol on his hand. At least he's cutely hot. "Oh….It's empty. Eheheh"

"Can i offer you a drink?" Cassie titled her head to the side and despite of the colored environment, she could see his blush. "Don't worry i can take a good care of you. Ahahah."

He laughed and adjusted his collar in an excited yet nervous way. "O-Of course. What's your name?"

She leaned in to him because the music started to pump louder. "Does it really matter?"

"What?"

"I said-!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"I SAID, DOES IT REALLY-! Oh." They both laughed when the music suddenly stopped. "Call me Negan."

"WHAT?" He got up and looked at her. "Are you a dude?"

She started to laugh loudly and brushed joyful tears off her face. "No. My name is Cas-! You can call me, the girl who you're going to spend the night with."

"Oh…eheheh….Sure you're not a dude? Because you are, hot as hell. And that would be a shame."

"I'm Sue. What's your name?" She crossed her legs on purpose. The short dress showing a little too much.

"I-I-I'm Jack." He cleared his throat.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" She rested her hand on the sofa frame and raised an elegant eyebrow. "The game here is not to tell the real name yet you come up with Jack? You know," She rose from her seat and stopped at his side. The mischievous smile she displayed was enough to put any man on his knees for her. "Not every woman likes Jack. Let's start from the beginning." She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense. "What's your name?"

"M-M-My name is Negan."

"Hm." She laughed. "That's more like it. Do you watch the walking psycho too? Spoilers, the boss of the Rescuers is Negan."

"Is that a Pandorian TV series?" He looked at her eyes. Something about them was very alluring.

"Your eyes are almost like him."

"Well…Thanks." He scratched his head and encircled an arm around her. "Let's have some fun. Night is still a child."

She smiled at him while resting her hand on his shoulder. The hot bubbling sensation building inside of her was ready to explode like an atomic bomb. ' _It's been a while since i've been with a man. This should be great.'_

* * *

 **Apartment**

Stumbling on each other's feet, the two impatient "lovers" didn't bother to turn the lights on. Only one thing was on their mind.

Gripping his shirt, Cassie/Sue, brought his body closer to her as she felt his hands roaming her entire back. The sound of their wet kisses were a sweet melody and she was feeling uneasy. It has been so long since she had sex that she really hopes not to climax too soon due to the over-excitement.

Tugging him in the direction of her room, "Negan" kicked her door open and picked her up in bride style. "HEY." An angry voice protested and he dropped her on the floor.

"GET OUT."

Cassie got up and pushed him out of her room. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Roommate." She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She led him to John's room.

Once there, he pulled her to him and quickly locked lips with her. He led her to the bed and crawled his hands up her legs. Her sweet laughs drove him to the edge. He too, didn't feel the body of a woman for days. His ex girlfriend didn't allow him to touch her when he was in the mood. They only did it once in two weeks.

She placed her hands on his face and brought him up to her. She licked his lips and felt his body responding to every single move she did. She never had this type of control with Jack. That man only gave her false hopes and when she was enjoying the circumstances, he would laugh and take the lead.

Damn bastard.

He helped her undress his shirt as strands of his hair tickled her face and his hands moved behind her back to unzip her dress. He pulled the dress down reveling her well-formed shoulders and small breasts. He chuckled when his eyes met hers.

She bit her lip, daring him to make the next move. This was a dangerous woman. A woman whom he really wants to know more. Undressing her completely, he caught his breath on his throat. " _God. You are really hot_."

"Are you going to stare or undress?" She played. "Whoah, whoa. Not my panties. I was talking about your pants." She laughed and watched him clumsily taking his pants off. "Perhaps, if you take your shoes off first, the pants will come out easily."

"You right." A nervous laugh came out of him as he fell on the floor. "Done." He quickly regained his posture and leaned in. "Now, Where were we?"

Cassie moved to him and ran her hands on his torso, walking around him while caressing his body. _"Let's start slow and sweetly."_ She whispered and pushed him to the bed. She waited for him to turn around then she knelt in front of him. "You must be really stressed with everything around you."

"Hmm, you guessed Mademoiselle." He watched her caressing his bulge and staring at him attentively. "I'm wondering if you are a mirage-ahh." He gasped and rested him head on the bed.

This is only getting started.

* * *

 **In the next morning**

Cassie rubbed the back of her neck while yawning. "Sup." Her usual raspy voice greeted John. "How was your night?"

"Delicious. Yours?" He accepted her coffee.

"Lovely."

"From what i heard, it wasn't only lovely. Who was the guy, hum?" He elbowed her and smirked at her hickeys. "Was he big?"

Cassie sneered and took a gulp of coffee. "I should congratulate his parents. The guy was more than blessed."

"Damn." John laughed and opened the kitchen window. "Shame he left before i woke up." He leaned against the counter and started to balance. "But-!"

"Don't ask it. I don't want you to ruin my day." Cassie was about to leave when she turned around to smack John in the head.

"Ouch. I didn't even ask anything."

"Just in case you were."

"Jack's bigger right?"

"Fuck John." She turned around again but he pushed off the way and ran to the living room.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." He glued himself against the wall and turned his face around.

"I can see your junk." Cassie stopped her tracks.

"Stop staring, pervert." He tighten his robe and made his way to her room.

"It's a dick, John. Even a gay dick is hot."

"Pervert."

She sighed in satisfaction and then went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and slowly hopped in. She can gladly admit she has dumped a ton of stress out of her body.

It felt incredibly amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I'm so, so sorry." Cassie gripped the broom as she fought to keep her angry face out of sight. It was her day off, and these idiots had to call her in, because THE Handsome Jack was requesting a janitor. And to simplify it, the cleaning on the upper offices is completely executed by robots.

Like for real? Even doing his will, which is very normal on Hyperion, there are so many janitors and they _had_ to call _her_ , because she used to work on the upper offices, and she knew every corner like the palm of her hand.

Cassie closed her eyes, ignoring her supervisor Quincy, as the elevator continued to ascend. In each stop, it would make her surprised former coworkers to wait for the next elevator.

"Freaking snobs." She murmured, keeping a plain face.

"What a bunch of dickheads, ahahah, right Cassie?" Quincy laughed nervously, trying to make her express at least a little amusement. "Eheheh, they are-idiots-and…snobs." He stopped and awkwardly focused his eyes at the holographic numbers on the panel. "Just in and out." He said as the elevator door opened and Cassie started to walk in the direction of her old office.

"Alright, i-i see you will pick it up from here." Quincy said, smiling uncomfortably. "I will see you at lunch." Cassie did not stop walking to look at his goofy figure standing at the elevators entrance, like an idiot. She knew she was about to face many mocking/pitiful stares from people she used to talk to.

"After this, i'm going to pamper myself." She said while looking from side to side, waiting for someone to "stab" her in the back as she walked towards the main offices entrance. "Hmm, hi."

"Oh my God. Cassie?" Evan stood with his mouth open.

"I know, it's me." She smiled and prompted her elbow on his counter. "Did you miss me?"

"Huh, no." He said, watching her smile melting into an 'Oh.' He looked from side to side, leaned forward and whispered. " _You aren't allowed here_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cassie." Evan got up and grabbed her hand. " _I'm so sorry but it's the new rule."_ He started to pull her towards the ridiculous bushes behind his desk. "If it was for me, you would continue to come here, but now….It's not a good time."

Cassie pulled her hand back to her and Evan quickly placed his hands on her mouth. "Jocelyn's orders."

She looked at him in disbelief. That little slut has been taking shit about her, degrades her because of her new job and now, she's has forbidden her to put her feet on the upper floors, unless it's on duty, dressed in this ridiculous uniform? Not that she really cares, but she had generated a disliking towards the little bitch.

Does she thinks, Cassie wants something to do with Handsome Jack? Didn't she heard about Nisha? This lunatic, must have a death wish.

She turned around and massaged her temples. "I can't believe this." She heard Evan humming a song to calm him down. "Well, if you can't see, i'm wearing my uniform right now."

Evan slightly grimaced but quickly regained his usual features. "Robots are the ones who clean this floor."

"Huh, i know. But my services were requested so…what now? Where is Miss Universe?"

"She's at his office."

"Alright, cool."She nodded and cleaned her nose on her sleeve, looking at the empty hallway." Do you know where John is?"

Evan looked at her unsure but then nervously nodded. "He's at his office."

"Don't need to point the way. I'm going to do my _services_." She grabbed her broom and started to walk away.

"This conversation never happened."

"Bye Evan." She waved as she continued to walk towards the offices. Imagining her hands squeezing both Jack and Jocelyn's throats.

* * *

"Did you know that chinchin means penis in Japanese? Oh, hi by the way." Cassie rested her elbow against John's cubicle wall as the man stared at her in surprise.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on your day off."

"Oh you know." She sat at the end of his table, and casually mocked. "I love to work as a janitor. Cleaning vomit, shit and pee. Oh and i looove to hear mocking insults. Not to mention the low payment. That's my favorite part of all."

John stood quiet looking at her. As Cassie rolled her eyes at her clueless friend. "My services were requested by Jack/Jocelyn."

"Jack?" He raised an eyebrow, his glasses reflecting her face. "Robots clean these floors, Cassie. You know he's up to something, right?"

"What? Noo." She grinned. "Our hero wouldn't do such thing. He's an awesome boss."

"Hahah, very funny." John playfully narrowed his eyes, resting his hands on his knees.

"Hey janitor, nice clothes."

"Thanks Gilbert, nice pair of horns in your head. Was you wife who gave them? Or your gay lover?"

"Pfffft." John quickly covered his mouth and started to giggle as Cassie continued to glare at Gilbert.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before i shove this broom on that flat ass of yours."

"You deserve the place your in." Gilbert retorted.

"Thanks. Make sure to write that down on my Christmas postcard. Bye Gilbert." She raised her broom as a warning as he recoiled back and went to the opposite direction of her. "Pff, coward." She sighed in annoyance.

"You." John said, still giggling. "Sassy bitch."

"Well, i should get going. I don't want to attract more unwanted attentions. See you at home."

"Wanna get lunch with me?"

"Nah, i have to report to the supervisor after i finish. After that i will head back home."

"Okay. Don't forget to buy some groceries. We are running short on food."

"Yes sir." Cassie slowly climbed the stairs, ignoring the people who stared at her blatantly. "Not ashamed former coworker coming through. Give me space. Hi iron ass." She chuckled at the middle-aged Russian woman who in return shook her head and laughed. "Still pumping those weights i see."

"Not gonna happen, Cassie." She continued walking, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not interest thou. I'm just pointing out the obvious." She continued to walk backwards. "Am i lying? Of course not-! Oh I'm sorry." She bumped on someone and quickly turned around. "You?"

"You?" The man said, looking at her from head to toe. "A janitor?"

"Oh." Cassie rested her hand on her hip and the other gripped the broom."Is that a problem?"

"What? No, no, no. You are very hot and attractive. I'm just surprised to see you, after that night."

"Hu-hu." Cassie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back.

"No really. I just thought you had…a more…social status looking by your apartment and your appearance."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were hitting from the back. "

"What? No, i don't. "The man blushed, running his hand through his brown hair."If you want to go on a date, i don't mind at all. I-i actually don't care the stupid social status around here."

"So why did you related my apartment and appearance to my job?"

"I…" The man gripped his paperwork and gulped. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and rude."

"Oh i see you've met Rhys." John smiled and placed his hand on Cassie's shoulder, slightly gripping it.

"Ahah, yeah….I'm Rhys. Yeah." His blush deepened as Cassie continued with her unfazed expression.

"He's the one who came to substitute you, Cassie."

"Cassie? That's a very beautiful name. I never wanted to take your place by the way."

"What are you talking about? You were waiting for someone to be fired so you could take the place."

"Ahahah, very funny John." Rhys said between gritted teeth as he glared at an oblivious John.

"He's the guy i took home, yesterday."

"What?" John covered his mouth and looked from side to side. "That's so awkward but at the same time ironic."

"I…yeah. I am."

"It's excused to say, i know the details but don't worry i'm good at keeping secrets but amazing at judging."

"Okaaay, that leaves me disturbed but okay." Rhys scratched the back of his head and looked to the side.

"I have to go now. I have work to do."

"Bye." Rhys coughed, following Cassie with his eyes as he uncomfortably tried to ignore John. "What?"

* * *

She made sure to take her time drinking a cup of tea and gazing the small spacecraft's that gracefully flew around Helios. She has 100% sure that Jocelyn had definitely requested her services and not Jack. Hmmm, or they were in this together?

Probably, yes.

"Very well."She took a sip of her hot tea. "If she wants to humiliate me, i will make sure to be fair and reattribute. And if he thinks he will put me down again, he's deadly wrong." Tossing the cup to the garbage, Cassie made her way to Jack's office.

She ignored everyone who spared glances at her. At the distance, Jack's office doors seemed to get taller and taller. Just like a nightmare. "Here i go to my personal hell."

As she reached the door, she pressed the button and spoke. "Excuse me sir, it's the janitor." She rolled her eyes and silently breathed out.

"I'm sorry who?" Jocelyn's charming feminine voice replied.

Cassie bit her lip and shook her head. Trying to contain her rage. "Cassie THE janitor."

"Oh, Cassie, please come in." The hint of pure joy making itself obvious.

Cassie pushed the door open and saw Jocelyn sat at the end of Jack's desk with him sat on his big yellow chair. Looking at her like, she was a lowlife. "Am i interrupting something? I shall return later."

"No, no. Please come in." Jocelyn smiled and continued to swing her legs in a teasingly way.

Cassie kept an impassive face and started to climb up the stairs. She purposely stopped a little far away from his desk, so they could see her uniform. "What seems to be the problem?"

Jocelyn crossed her legs and tapped the tip of her pink fingernails on the desk smooth surface. Her mocking voice finding a way to sound sweet and innocent. "Your uniform looks cute on you. Is it comfortable?"

"Very comfortable actually."Cassie dusted her uniform off. "Oh, nice weave by the way. Is it made with human hair or? You know what? Forget i asked." She saw Jack leaning back on his chair, with his hands behind his head, smirking. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Jocelyn rolled the tip of her tongue inside her cheek, plainly replying with her eyes holding extreme dislike. A dislike she had produced since the moment she went to Jack's arms. "I accidently broke a jar."

"Where?" She saw her pointing to the side, where Jack's trophy wall stood. "Hmm, looks bad from here."

"It will look far worse, if you go and clean it, instead of standing there."

"That's true but before going to conclude my job, may i say something?"

"Sure cupcake go ahead." Jack replied before Jocelyn could protest. He was still holding the same smirk plastered on his face.

"The robots are the ones who are responsible to clean the upper floors, including your office. Am i wrong, boss?"

"No cupcake, you're not." He licked his lips.

"Why specifically calling me to clean something that is not part of my janitor "duty", Miss Jocelyn? I mean one thing is doing an inspection other is to clean."

"Since it's….from Handsome Jack's trophy wall itself, i thought i would be better to have someone who is very careful to clean other than the robots."

"Great analysis. Very efficient, Miss Jocelyn. I will take care of it. But, after this, i will enjoy two more days off."

"Excuse me? Two days off? Aren't you pushing your luck?"

"Careful, your glass of whiskey is at the end of the table." Cassie kept her neutral face. While on the inside, she really wanted to hit Jack and not her.

That damn stupid smirk.

"Well, today is my day off, and everyone who comes to work on their day off, will enjoy two more days. As an incentive for dedicating our time to Hyperion."

"Who's the idiot who told you such a thing?"

She gestured to a smirking Jack as Jocelyn cleared her throat in embarrassment. His eyes focused on Cassie who proceeded to ignore him. "I shall clean the broken jar and then make my leave. Anything else, miss Jocelyn?"

"Jocelyn get out." Jack simply said, caressing her legs, before pushing her off his desk.

"Wha-! Yes, sir." She said, adjusting her ridiculous short pale pink skirt. She glared at Cassie as she walked past by her. The sound of her high heels, echoing in his huge office.

"Wanna role-play?" Jack winked, prompting his legs on the desk. Smirking with half closed eyes. "You look really hot with that jumpsuit. Are you only-!"

"Sir, about your meetings." Jocelyn said, at the door.

"There are body-doubles for that too, Jocelyn. Now leave." He quickly adverted his eyes to a bored Cassie. "Where was i? Oh yeah." He got up and sat on his desk, in front of her. Resting his hands on the smooth surface. "Are you only on underwear or are you fully dressed?"

Cassie couldn't resist the urge of rolling her eyes so she gave in. "I have work to do, sir. Excuse me."

"Ah ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry that was inappropriate of me." Jack laughed. "But answer me this. Are the uniform too hot or something, something?"

"No. It's very comfy and fresh."

"Hmm." His smirk started to grow larger. "Maybe i should design a new hotter uniform."

' _Fucking idiot._ '

Cassie's knuckles turned white as she gripped her broom. She made her way to his wall of trophies and realized that she had forgotten the dustpan. ' _Shit._ '

"How life going as a janitor?" He followed her, hiding his hands on his pockets, casually sharing glances between the polished floor to her.

"Great sir, thank you for asking." She said, biting down her tongue.

"Come on, you don't have to be modest. Tell me. Are you having a good time, enjoying the janitor "benefits"? Be honest, cupcake."

"As i said before, i'm doing great, sir." She was with her back facing him but she still maintained a high level of alertness. Call her paranoid but she can swear, she feels his eyes on her.

"I bet you do."

"Yes. I am."

"Are you banging someone on the garbage cans?" Jack laughed, crossing his arms in the process. "That's not a very clean place to do it, cupcake."

She chuckled sarcastically, desiring to punch him so bad. "Thank you for your advice, sir."

"Huh." Jack licked the corner of his lips, checking her out. "Do you feel lonely at night?" He said, but this time his voice was much lower.

Cassie watched him walking around her, his head slightly tilted to the side. His mocking features were immediately replaced by an annoyed one. Cassie sighed disguisedly, as she continued to sweep the broken glass. "I'm sorry, cupcake i didn't hear you."

"No, sir. I'm too focused on my career at this moment." She locked her gaze on the broken glass.

"That's not really an answer."

"I've been in a few dates." Cassie tilted her head to the side, resting one hand on the broom handle. Locking eyes with him.

"On the garbage cans?"

"At my house."

"What's the difference?" Jack laughed as Cassie maintained a blank face. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry." He sarcastically said, pretending to wipe a nonexistent tear off his green eye. "Aww, come on, cupcake it's just a joke. Can't you take a joke? Gosh, what happened to you?"

…

"You know." Jack allowed his unusual eyes to travel her figure. "I don't mind bang a janitor. It's one of my most recent fantasies."

Cassie continued in the same position. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid, he could hear it. "I'm pretty satisfied with my sexual life. So i politely decline your…hmm, offer. "

"Huh. The demotion did not help with your fake acting."

Cassie smiled at him. A gesture that irked him but he sure did not show it. "You know, i'm so happy for your determination, cupcake. I want to price the wonderful work, you've been doing."

Cassie was about to deny it but the man walked to his desk in a determinate pace. "Come here, cupcake. Don't be shy." He sat on his chair and scrambled some papers that rested on his secretary. He raised an eyebrow as a challenge. "I don't have all the time of the fricking world. Come here now."

Cassie sighed and looked to the side, squeezing the broom. After a minute, she walked to his desk and allowed her eyes to travel from his defiant figure to the papers that stood in front of her. "What is this?"

Jack chuckled and observed her leisurely. He then took the distraction to slowly circle the table, as his smooth mischievous voice crawled up to her hears. "Jocelyn is going on vacations." He successfully stood behind her as she read the documents. "I need someone to replace her while she's gone."

"T-this is not what you're saying." Cassie looked up and she instinctively turned around to see Jack comfortably too close to her.

"Aww come on, pumpkin." He brushed a loosen strand of hair out of her face. His voice sweetly coercing her to fall on his tactics. "Don't tell me you don't miss our times together. I _am_ man enough to admit it. I missed you and…." His large hands sliding down from her elbows to her hands, pressing them down on the smooth surface of the table.

He leaned closer to her face and hushed in a low voice. Her angry features not fazing him at all, as she leaned back to avoid his lips. "You know all the skills baby. Let's go for it, huh? What do you say?"

"No." She glared as his eyes tried to pry under her uniform. A strand of his well-brushed hair, falling gracefully as small movements of his head indicated that he wasn't finished yet. "Back off." She felt her heart at her throat as he stood too close to her liking.

"Aaah." Jack threw his head back and exhaled in delight. His perfect well-built Adam's apple showing. She remembered how many times John had mentioned Jack's Adam's apple and it irked her.

"Stop this right now." Cassie felt her muscles going stiff as his grip tightened. "Let me go now."

"Aww come on; don't be like that, pumpkin." He rubbed the tip of his nose on hers and smirked. He loved when she kept her place. "Do you still wanna role-play? I have some good ideas. You can be the angry employee and i can be the big boss who innocently falls on your fierce advantages. Gosh." He chuckled with his eyes closed, biting his lips in the process. "I miss the times where you sat on my face."

"That's enough." Cassie tried to move her hands so she could push him away, but his grip started to hurt her.

"Nah, nah, nah. I wouldn't do that if i were you. But since i'm not, you can keep doing it. I love it." He laughed and pushed her down on his desk.

Cassie yelped in rage and wiggled to get free from him. How does she always ends up like this? "You've been a _naughty_ girl, Cassie." Jack got closer to her face and hushed. His hot breath caressing her skin as she tried to move away. Jocelyn's perfume stuck on his clothes. _"God your body is so freaking hot."_

She found it impossible to her legs to kick him as Jack had invited himself to stand between her legs. She gasped as Jack's skilled lips started to trail kisses from her jawline to her neck. Each one more demanding than the other.

Whatever this man played her, despite how much she hated him, he always found an away to put her down. She angrily continued to squirm, feeling a vibrating chuckle running through her soft skin. Why did she had to be so stupid?

Oh, right.

" _Stay still_." He whispered, pressing her hands beside her head. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." He stopped and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He grabbed her uniform and ripped it open. The buttons fell all over the place, clicking as they touched the floor."What the _hell_ is this?"

Cassie yelped and tried to close her uniform but Jack immediately grabbed her hands, and slammed them down. "Let me go." She squirmed, glaring at him at full force. "I hate you. I hate you."

"Care to explain this, pumpkin? What, what am i missing here?"

Cassie stopped and tried to control her breathing."I have nothing to explain to you."

"Ohh, i get it." Jack licked his lips as his eyes stayed in a glare. "You weren't lying about having someone on your pants. Is this the Riley guy? Or is it someone from the garbage sector?"

"You're sounding like a psycho."

Jack tilted his head to the side, still with his eyes focused on her face; the dark purple hickeys mocking him. "Is he bigger than me?"

"What?" Cassie asked in disbelief. And she thought she knew this man. "For real?"

"I just wanna know. Because i've been inside you a dozen of times and i would like to know, if he widened your small hole."

"Get off." She aggressively pushed him away as Jack laughed and backed away from her. He adjusted his hair while watching a blushing Cassie trying to hide her skin from him. "You don't ever touch me again."

"What? You've done indecent things with me before and now you're acting innocent? That game doesn't work with me, pumpkin."

"I don't care. Don't touch me again." She encircled his desk, glaring furiously.

"I'm hard as hell and you think i'll stay like this? Huh, new announcement. I'm giving you a chance to-!"

"Never."

"A chance to…." He continued. "Come back as my secretary and i will not kick you and your friend out to Pandora. To Oasis to be more precisely."

Cassie froze in place, with her mouth open as Jack released a triumphant mocking laugh. He sighed in delight and walked in her direction. "You really thought i wouldn't know where my pumpkin is from? I bet Riley is a bandit from Oasis and not my employee." He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip and took the opportunity to lock his lips with hers. He forced his tongue in and pressed one hand around her shoulders and the other on her lower back, bringing her body close to his.

Cassie grimaced and dug her fingernails on his shoulders, trying to push him away. She felt him humming in pleasure, deepening the kiss. He started to kiss her feverishly, making his perfect hair to get instantly messy as he continued to pressed her body against his.

She felt him react to her touch as he chuckled through the kiss. "J-Jack." She protested, feeling her back being pressed against the cold strong window that behind it, showed the beautiful dangerous Pandora.

" _Aaah pumpkin, i missed your smell, God_." He licked her neck while hoisting her up. " _Hmm, feeling this_?" He breathe out a chuckle against her ear." _I'm going to show you, how much you have been missing."_

* * *

 **A/n _:_** Sorry for the grammar.


End file.
